Vanwa Leryamar
by sailanis
Summary: Legolas reißt von zu Hause aus und findet sich an einem unbekannten Ort wieder Please R


Der Tag hatte begonnen wie jeder andere seit den letzten paar Jahren es ebenfalls getan hatte. Legolas wachte auf, erleichtert, seinen Albträumen ein weiteres Mal entfliehen zu können, zog seine Sachen an und ging ins Badezimmer. Und auch dort war alles wie immer. Dasselbe, missmutige Gesicht, ohne viel Freude, die Augen, nach vielen schlaflosen Nächten mit einigen dunklen Ringen umzogen, zeigten mehr Schmerz als es sein junges Alter vermuten ließen. 2073 Jahre war er nun alt, aber die letzten paar waren die schlimmsten, die qualvollsten.  
  
Er verließ das Bad und ging zum Frühstücken in den großen Königssaal. Früher, als seine Mutter Finufie und seine Schwester Eleona noch da waren, aß die ganze Familie in ihrem privaten, kleinen Speisesaal. Doch lang war es her, dass Legolas diesen Raum betreten hatte.  
  
Schon beim öffnen der Tür kam Legolas ein angenehmer Duft von frischgebackenen Köstlichkeiten entgegen. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen ging er an seinen Stammplatz. „Mach gefälligst die Augen auf, wenn du läufst. Bei deiner Ungeschicktheit verletzt du dich noch mal richtig schlimm!". Legolas blickte auf. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Kein Morgen verging an dem sein Vater ihn nicht wegen irgendeiner Nichtigkeit anpflaumte. Schlimmer als die ewigen Nörgeleien seines Vaters waren für ihn eigentlich nur noch die mitleidigen Blicke der anderen Anwesenden, Angestellte, Freunde, Familienangehörige.  
  
Ruhig, ohne eine Reaktion auf das Gesagte zu zeigen, aß er an seinem Frühstück. Er blickte seinen Vater nicht einmal an, und er wusste, dass es sein Vater auch nicht tat. Im ganzen Raum war es beinahe totenstill, nur ab und zu konnte man ein paar junge Frauen kichern und Legolas Brüder leise miteinander reden hören.  
  
Legolas beneidete die beiden. Seit den Tod der beiden Menschen, die er am meisten geliebt hatte, ließ sein Vater alle Wut an seinem jüngsten Sohn aus. Liebte Thranduil ihn denn nicht genauso wie Celebgond und Calenorn? War es, weil er, im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern, seiner Mutter so ähnlich sah? Legolas dachte oft über solche Fragen nach, doch eine Antwort geben konnte er nicht.  
  
Einen Schluck von seinem Honigsaft nehmend schaut Legolas durch das große Fenster an der Saalwand. Gerade fielen ihm die lieblichen Gesänge der Vögel im Garten auf, als die Stille im Saal unterbrochen wurde. Einer der Stalldiener, Rochdil, kam herein, stürmte zu Thranduil und berichtete von den Vorkommnisseen der letzten Minuten: „Eines der Pferde ist davongeritten, König Thranduil. Er hat die Stalltür beschädigt und den ganzen Marktplatz durcheinandergewirbelt, als er davonlief. Es ist Dario. Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist."  
  
Bei dem Namen Dario horchte Legolas sofort auf. „Wie meinst du das, Rochdil, er ist davongerannt?" er starrte Rochdil ungläubig an. „Hast du ihn nicht gehört? Schlimm genug, dass du dich nicht einmal um dein eigenes Pferd kümmern kannst, taub bist du auch noch. Wahrscheinlich hast du wieder mal die Stalltür offen gelassen!" fauchte ihn sein Vater an.  
  
Legolas wendete seinen Blick von Rochdil ab und starrte nun zu seinem Vater, ebenso wie die andere Hälfte des Raumes. Wer nicht zu Thranduil schaute hatte seine Augen auf Legolas gerichtet. Es lag eine spürbare Spannung in der Luft. „Was guckst du mich so an, ich bin nicht Schuld daran, dass dein Pferd dich verlassen hat. Kannst du es mir erklären? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"  
  
Das war zuviel für Legolas. Wütend stürmte er auf seinen Vater zu, packte ihn am Kragen und schrie ihm ins Gesicht: „Es ist sicher auch nicht meine Schuld, dass er die morschen Stalltüren aufbrechen konnte. Das gute Holz wird ja leider für die Weinfässer verwendet, die du in deinem Keller hortest. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viel Liter Wein du in den letzten Jahren zu dir genommen hast, noch will ich es dir vorwerfen. Jeder hat seine Methode, mit Trauer fertig zu werden. Glaub mir, es ist schlimm genug ignoriert zu werden, aber wenn du in den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen du mich wahrnimmst, nur Beleidigungen für mich übrig hast wird es sicher nichts besser machen. Und nichts könnte ich Dario getan haben, was auch nur halb so schlimm wäre wie das, was du hier tust, was du mir antust. Und ich bin schließlich auch noch nicht davon gerannt. Aber vielleicht möchte ich das jetzt nachholen."  
  
Wütend stürmte er aus dem Saal, direkt zu den Ställen. Er nahm sich das erste Pferd, das er finden konnte, saß auf und reitete los, stets die Fährte Darios verfolgend. Die Bewohner von Thranduils Königreich konnten dem schnellen Reiter nur staunend nachschauen. Celebgond und Calenorn wollten ihm sofort weitere Reiter nachschicken, doch ihr Vater winkte ab. „Der kommt schon wieder."  
  
Legolas brauchte nicht lange um festzustellen, dass sein neues Pferd nicht gerade das schnellste war. Weniger schnell als ihm lieb war ritt er Richtung Südosten, den Fluss Eilend ansteuernd. Nicht lange, und er hatte das Gebirge von Düsterwald durchquert. Schon bald hatte er den Wald verlassen und ritt nun am Fluss entlang. Der Weg hier war hügelig, mit viel Gras an den höheren Stellen und sumpfähnlichen Wegen in den niederen Regionen. Legolas wusste, mit diesem Pferd würde es ein langer Weg werden.  
  
Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen als er sich entschloss, ein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Weniger für sich selbst, denn der Elb konnte lange und viel reiten ohne müde zu werden, aber sein Pferd war sichtbar erschöpft. Mit offenen Augen schlafend, wie es für Elben üblich war, verbrachte er die ersten paar Stunden der Nacht.  
  
Der Gestank von Orks wurde immer deutlicher. Legolas sah, wie das Schloss brannte. Überall Flammen. Er suchte nach Eleona. Wo war sie nur? Er wusste, er würde sie nicht finden. Er wusste, es war wieder nur einer seiner Albträume. Er konnte Eleonas Stimme hören. Sollte er ihr folgen? War sie wirklich tot? Plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gebrüll eines Orks gelenkt. Es war, als würde sich ein Schleier von seinen Augen lösen, als er auf den Ork einstach. Er war sofort tot. Legolas dreht sich um, nach weiteren Orks Ausschau haltend. Erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass es tiefe Nacht war, und kein Feuer konnte man sehen. Eleona hatte er geträumt, aber der Ork war echt.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Legolas weitere Geräusche hörte. Er konnte in der Ferne eine große Zahl Orks sehen. Da er weder Waffen dabei hatte noch große Lust, gegen eine Übermacht von mindestens 15 Orks zu kämpfen, rannte er davon. Sein Pferd, wie er da zum ersten mal bemerkte, muss schon beim Angriff des ersten Orks geflohen sein. Erneut wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als Dario bei sich zu haben.  
  
Während er rannte schaute er sich immer mal wieder kurz um. Einmal zu oft, denn plötzlich trat er in die Leere hinein. Gerade noch realisierend, dass er sogleich in ein tiefes Bärenloch fallen würde, stürzte er und landete unsanft auf den Boden. Ohne sich seinen Körper näher angucken zu müssen wusste er, dass er weder laufen noch Hilfe holen konnte. „Hat man nicht im ersten Zeitalter mit diesen Fallen Bären gefangen? Aber ich bin doch gar kein Bär. Ob man mich finden wird, oder werde ich meiner Schwester und meiner Mutter in den Westen folgen?" Sich diese Fragen stellend schloss er die Augen und wurde bewusstlos.  
  
Die Sonne schien auf sein Gesicht als Legolas wieder aufwachte. Er lag nicht mehr in der kalten, nassen Bärenfalle, in die er gefallen war, sondern auf einem weichen Bett. Um ihn herum duftete alles nach frischen Blumen, in der Ferne konnte er Vögel zwitschern hören. Langsam dreht er sich rum – wie lange lag er schon hier? - und schaute sich in dem Zimmer um. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war das Fenster an der Decke. Von hier kam das Sonnenlicht, dass zuvor sein Gesicht mit Wärme verwöhnt hatte.  
  
Seinen Kopf auf die linke Seite des Zimmers drehend sah er eine große, hölzerne Tür. Er konnte erkennen, dass die Hände, die an ihr gearbeitet hatten, wohl die eines großen Handwerkers sein mussten. „Sieht aus, als wäre sie von einem Noldo gebaut worden", sagte Legolas zu sich selbst. „Ja, das könnte schon sein." Legolas dreht seinen Kopf mit einer schnellen Bewegung zur rechten Seite des Zimmers, wo er eine junge Elbenfrau sah. Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, junger Elb? Denn ein Elb bist du, wie man nur unschwer erkennen kann." „Mir? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Gut, denke ich. Aber, schönes Mädchen, kannst du mir sagen wo ich bin? Und, wenn ich mir diese Frage erlauben darf, wer bist du? Und wie lange bin ich schon hier? Bitte verzeih mir, ich möchte dich nicht mit meinen Fragen bedrängen." Legolas hatte eigentlich noch mehr Fragen zu stellen, aber er wollte diese nette Elbe wirklich nicht verärgern. Sie aber lachte nur, ein herzerfrischendes Lächeln, herzerfrischend vor allem für Legolas. Schon lange war es her, dass er ein so unbekümmertes Lachen gehört hatte.  
  
„Nun, wo du bist darf ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich verrate dir, dass du seit drei Tagen hier bist. Dein Pferd, wir glauben es ist deins, hat uns hierher geführt. Deine Verletzungen sind nicht so schlimm, auch wenn du ohne unsere Hilfe wohl gestorben wärst. Unser Hoher Führer wird nachher zu dir kommen, er kann dir, sollte dies sein Wunsch sein, mehr erklären. Oh, mein Name ist übrigens Caranril. Freut mich sehr, deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben." Legolas schaute ihr nach wie sie um sein Bett herum ging und zur Tür heraus. Gerade noch in ihrer Hörweite rief er noch ein letztes „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!" aus.  
  
Einige Stunden später kam ein junger Elb herein, bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage. Zuvor hatte er Legolas etwas zum Essen gebracht. Nun wollte er ihn zu dem Mann bringen, der Legolas mehr erklären konnte.  
  
Legolas, neu gekleidet, schritt nun mit seiner Begleitung den Flur einer langen Halle entlang. Als er sich die Sachen, die er anhatte, näher anschaute, erkannte er am Ärmel des rechten Armes ein Wappen. Es musste schon sehr alt gewesen sein, denn die drei Buchstaben M.S.F. konnte er kaum entziffern. Auch stellte er fest, dass die Buchstaben nicht wie üblich in Sindarin, sondern in Quenya geschrieben waren. Nicht das erste Mal fragte er sich, wo er denn hier gelandet war. Die beiden schritten durch eine große Marmortür am Ende des Ganges. Auch sie war wieder ein Zeichen großer Handwerkskunst, wie alles, was Legolas bisher gesehen hatte. Alles schien hier so alt so sein, als wäre es noch direkt aus dem ersten Zeitalter. Er ahnte nicht, wie recht er mit dieser Vermutung hatte.  
  
Trotz aller Schönheit der Räume, die er bisher gesehen hatte, konnte Legolas in keinem Anzeichen von Prunk oder Angeberei mit Goldschätzen und Ähnlichem erkennen. „Ein scheinbar reiches Volk, doch sieht es mir so aus, als würden sie recht bescheiden leben", dachte Legolas. Sein Begleiter informierte ihn, dass er nun im Volkssaal dieses geheimnisvollen Ortes war. Der Saal war riesig, und hatte zum Westen hin riesige Fenster, die sich beinahe vom Boden bis zum Dach erstreckten.  
  
Überall im Raum konnte er andere Elben sehen, groß, klein, spielend, lachend oder essend. Sie waren an 12 großen Tischen verteilt, angeordnet in vier Reihen zu jeweils drei Tischen. Die vier Reihen, die sich vor Legolas erstreckten, hatten an ihren Tischen eine Vielzahl von Elben zu bieten, die, wie Legolas sofort voller Erstaunen erkennen konnte, nicht aus einem Volk waren. Unter ihnen waren nicht nur Waldelben, sondern offensichtlich auch Noldor und Teleri. Niemals, außer im fernen Bruchtal, hatte er je eine solch vielfältige Ansammlung von Elben gesehen. Und selbst dort waren nur zu besonders wichtigen Veranstaltungen so viele verschiedene Arten in einem Raum so friedlich versammelt.  
  
Am Ende der vier Reihen, in einer Linie mit dem jeweils mittleren der drei Tische, stand ein weiterer Tisch, nicht höher, aber kleiner als die anderen. An ihm saß ein einziger Elb, groß gewachsen, mit langem, schwarzen Haar. In seinem Gesicht konnte Legolas so manches erkennen. Zum einen eine Tiefe, die ein hohes Alter erahnen lassen konnten. Auch Stolz war in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Aber zum Anderen auch Freundlichkeit, die er vor allem in seinen Augen funkeln sah. Ja, freundlich sah er aus, aber auf ihre Weise waren seine Augen auch traurig und voller Reue.  
  
„Komm zu mir, junger Elb. Lang ist es her, dass dies Volk einen Fremden von unserer Rasse gesehen hat. Doch musst du wissen, hier sein darfst du nur, weil du sonst wohl gestorben wärst. Trotzdem, freue ich mich, dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Komm, sing ein Lied mit diesem Volk, denn wahrlich sind wir recht musikalisch. Wenn du den Text kennst, dann kannst du auch gerne mitsingen." Nichts wollte Legolas in diesem Moment lieber tun als mit diesem freundlichen Volk zu singen, und so bemühte er sich, die Worte, die gesungen wurden, genau zu hören, damit auch er sie später wiederholen könne:  
  
O! Der spöttische Ton!  
  
Wie er auf seiner Flöte trillert!  
  
O der Ton von Zwitschervogel  
  
Tanzt ganz allein,  
  
Hüpft auf einem Stein,  
  
Huscht wie ein Reh  
  
Im zwielicht der Wiese,  
  
Und sein Name ist Zwitschervogel!  
  
Noch viele Strophen lang ging es weiter über den Zwitschervogel, und schon bald gesellte sich Legolas sanfte Stimme zu der des singenden Volkes dazu. Doch immerzu konnte man die schönste aller Stimmen heraushören, die des Hohen Führers, der ihn auf solch eine merkwürdige Weise begrüßt hatte. Wer konnte eine solch schöne Stimme haben? Legolas kannte die Antwort nicht, noch nicht.  
  
Unter all den singenden Elben fiel ihm nur ein weiterer noch auf, denn er sang nicht. Wieso wohl nicht? Doch bevor er sich darüber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, lenkte der hohe Führer Legolas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
„Nun, deine Stimme scheint mir recht angenehm zu sein. Ich denke, ich werde dir unser Geheimnis anvertrauen. Dies Haus, oder besser dieses Gebäude, denn groß ist es und viele Elben leben hier, heißt Vanwa Leryamar, das Freie Haus der Verlorengegangenen. Und ich bin Maglor. Seid willkommen in meinem Hause, gebaut für all diejenigen, die ihr Zuhause verloren haben, ihre Familie oder ihre Lebensfreude, aber noch nicht bereit sind, zurückzukehren in den Westen - oder sich zu sehr für das schämen, was sie vor langer Zeit getan haben." Den letzten Satz Maglors konnte Legolas kaum verstehen, so leise sprach dieser ihn.  
  
Doch Legolas war viel zu aufgeregt, zu verwundert, um auch nur einen Teil dieser Rede zu verpassen. Mit zitternder Stimme, kaum einen Ton rausbringend, fragte er: „Du sagst, du bist Maglor, Sohn von Feanor? Der Maglor, der einen Silmaril ins Meer warf und seitdem nicht mehr gesehen ward? Jetzt verstehe ich, was die Buchstaben M.S.F. bezeichnen. Dann bin ich wahrlich erstaunt. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich hier anzutreffen. Doch habe ich nicht nur gute Dinge über dich gehört. Und trotzdem, kannst du dir meines tiefen Respekts sicher sein."  
  
Für diese Worte erntete er von den übrigen Anwesenden ein anerkennendes Raunen. „Es freut mich sehr, dies zu hören, Legolas, Sohn Thranduils. Ja, ich kenne deinen Namen, denn zumindest einem aus meinem Volk bist du bekannt. Ein weiterer Grund, der dich vertrauenswürdig erscheinen lässt. Tritt vor, Laurecala, Goldenes Licht, und begrüße deinen Freund."  
  
Legolas konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. Da stand sie vor ihm, wie schon vor langen Jahren, im Rohan-Pferdepark. Er erkannte sie sofort wieder. „Nun, ich würde gerne privat zu dir sprechen, Sohn Thranduils, doch bis dahin stelle ich dir frei, zu tun wonach auch immer dein Herz verlangt. Und natürlich, mit wem auch immer es dir verlangt. Zu Sonnenuntergang wird dich Laurecala zu mir bringen. Namarie!" sprach Maglor und verließ den Raum.  
  
So verbrachte Legolas den größten Teil des Abends bei Laurecala und den übrigen ihres Volkes. Er erzählte ihnen vieles von den Dingen, die außerhalb ihres kleinen Reiches passierten. Selbst erzählten sie ihm wenig. Aber Legolas war klar, dass diese Aufgabe wohl Maglor zustehen würde.  
  
So aßen sie, tranken, spielten und sangen. Und wieder fiel ihm der geheimnisvolle Elb auf, der nicht mitsang. Was er wohl hatte? Legolas wollte ihn später fragen. Am Horizont konnte er durch die riesigen Fenster schon die sich nähernde Abendröte sehen. Seine Gedanken erratend nahm Laurecala ihn an der Hand und führte ihn aus dem Saal hinaus. Gemeinsam gingen sie den Weg zurück, den Legolas auch gekommen war. Doch auf halben Weg bogen sie ab und stiegen eine sich mehrmals windende Wendeltreppe hinauf. Oben angekommen sah Legolas, dass es hier nur einen Raum gab, am Ende des Flurs. Kurz vor der Tür standen ein kleiner Tisch und zwei Stühle, auf denen die beiden Platz nahmen.  
  
„Nun, ein paar Minuten haben wir noch. Du hast dich sicher gewundert, dass ich damals so plötzlich verschwunden bin. Ich wäre gerne länger geblieben, aber ich musste vorsichtig sein, schließlich war ich alleine dort und durfte von niemandem entdeckt werden. Ich hoffe, dir ist es gut ergangen in all der Zeit. Wie gerne hätte ich dich besucht, doch ich kann nicht weg von hier, noch möchte ich es." Legolas schaute sie verständnisvoll an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kann dich verstehen. Es ist sehr schön hier, wenn ich hier aufgewachsen wäre, dann würde ich diesen Platz wohl auch kaum verlassen wollen. Nun, du fragtest mich, wie es mir geht. Dario, wie du sicher schon festgestellt hast, geht es wieder gut. Doch leider haben sich andere dunkle Schatten auf meinen Herz gelegt.  
  
Zunächst habe ich meine Schwester, Eleona, verloren, und dann meine Mutter. Auch mein Vater scheint unerreichbar für mich zu sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe es zu Hause nicht mehr länger ausgehalten und bin davongelaufen." Legolas senkte seinen Blick. Wieso nur kam ihm der Gedanke des Weglaufens auf einmal so kindisch, so naiv vor? Er wusste es nicht, doch noch immer fiel ihm kein anderer Weg zum Bewältigen seiner Probleme ein. Von allen Dingen, die er hätte machen können, schien ihm das Weglaufen noch immer das beste gewesen zu sein.  
  
„Nun, es scheint als wären drei der wichtigsten Personen in deinem Leben verstorben. Das tut mir sehr leid. Wie kann ich dich nur trösten? Mehr als Worte geben kann ich dir nicht. Doch sei gewiss, es kann nur besser werden." Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie, während sie ihn unterstützend anlächelte. „Na ja, mein Vater ist nicht tot, nicht körperlich, doch scheint er seine Trauer nicht überwinden zu können. Und genauso wenig seine Wut. Letztere lässt er leider an mir aus. Doch lass uns nicht weiter von diesen Dingen sprechen, denn unwichtig scheinen sie mir, wenn ich daran denke, vor wessen Türen ich hier sitze." „Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Ich werde dich morgen dann zu Dario bringen, denn auch er wünscht dich zu sehen. Namarie!"  
  
Legolas hatte Dario schon fast vergessen und fühlte sich ein bisschen beschämt, dass erst Laurecala ihn an seinen besten Freund erinnern musste. Doch auch jetzt blieb ihm keine Zeit weiter über Dario nachzudenken, denn Maglor öffnete seine Tür und bat ihn herein. „Seid willkommen in meinem Zimmer, Sohn Thranduils. Kommt, setzt euch." Legolas nahm auf einem der weißen Sitzkissen platz, die vor dem Kamin, der das Zentrum des Zimmers bildete, ausgelegt waren. Auch Maglor setzte sich dort, genau gegenüber von Legolas. Warm war es in diesem Raum, und heimelich.  
  
„Schön gefällt es mir hier, Maglor, Sohn Feanors. Gerne nehme ich deine Einladung an, denn für mich bedeutet es eine große Ehre. Doch möchte ich dich darum bitten, mich nur mit Legolas anzureden, denn ich fühle mich zur Zeit nicht als ein Sohn Thranduils." Maglor schaute ihn an, überrascht, aber auch beeindruckt von einem solch jungen Elb, der offen seine Wünsche aussprach. „Gerne werde ich dich nur Legolas nennen. Doch auch mir ist der Name Maglor genügend. Für niemanden hier bin ich der Sohn Feanors. Denn schlechtes bringt dieser Name mit sich, und nicht immer bin ich stolz auf ihn."  
  
Nachdem sich die beiden geeinigt hatten, fing Maglor mit seiner Geschichte an. Legolas hörte interessiert zu, denn nie war bekannt geworden, was aus Maglor wurde, nachdem er seinen Silmaril ins Wasser geworfen hatte.  
  
„Nun, zunächst wanderte ich für viele Jahre an den Küsten der Meere entlang. Glück hatte ich, der großen Flut zu entgehen, in der Beleriand unterging. Nach einiger Zeit langen Wanderns hörte ich in der Ferne eine Stimme. Sie sang von Luthien, von den Heldendtaten Finrods und von Thingol. Nur einen Sänger gab es je, der diese Stimme hatte. So fand ich also Daeron. Auch er war ein ausgestoßener, der in seine alte Heimat nicht zurückkehren konnte. So wanderten wir weiter nach Osten.  
  
Erstaunlicherweise fanden wir auf unserem Weg viele, denen es so ging. Durch Eriador wanderten wir, nach Gondor, wo wir in den Wäldern Nimrodel fanden. Sicher wird dir dieser Name wohlbekannt vorkommen. Ihren Liebsten, Amroth, hatte sie verloren, daher kam sie mit uns. Wir wanderten weiter, durch den Düsterwald bis wir diesen Platz fanden. Ein großes Haus bauten wir, und nannten es Vanwa Leryamar, das Freie Haus der Verlorengegangenen, denn verloren waren wir, und frei sein war unser Wunsch. Es war nicht wichtig für uns, wer wir waren in früheren Zeiten. Doch mich machten sie zu ihren Hohen Führer, denn ich brachte sie hier her. Selten hatten wir Kontakt zur Außenwelt, keiner kennt uns und das ist auch gut so. Ich hoffe, auch bei dir wird dieses Geheimnis gut aufbewahrt werden, Legolas?"  
  
Voller Bewunderung war Legolas nun für diesen Mann. Er sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an und nickte. „Niemals wird von meinen Lippen etwas über das Geheimnis dieses Ortes herauskommen. Und großen Respekt habe ich vor dir. Du wirst den Erzählungen aus dem ersten Zeitalter nicht gerecht, oder besser, sie werden dir nicht gerecht. Stolz bin ich, dich zu kennen. Schade ist es, dass nicht mehr Menschen etwas von dir kennen lernen dürfen. Denn viel könnten sie von dir lernen. Doch nun habe ich auch ein Problem. Denn einerseits verlangt mein Herz hier zu bleiben, andererseits zieht es mich hinaus an die anderen Orte Mittelerdes. Was soll ich nur tun?"  
  
Bekümmert war Legolas nun, wenn auch nicht weniger glücklich hier zu sein. Von Maglor gefragt, was denn der Grund seines Weggehens von zu Hause sei, erzählte er ihm von dem Tod Eleonas und Finufies. Auch die ungerechte Behandlung seines Vaters fand eine Erwähnung, wie es zur Flucht gekommen war und wonach es ihm sehnte. Maglor dachte eine ganze Weile nach, bis er sich schließlich wieder an Legolas wandte.  
  
„Ich mag nicht vorhersagen zu können, was die Zukunft bringt, doch rate ich dir, in den Düsterwald zurückzukehren. Ich weiß, hier gefällt es dir, doch dein Herz liegt woanders. Hier wirst du es nicht finden, noch, und dessen bin ich mir beinahe ebenso gewiss, im Hause deines Vaters. Doch vielleicht kannst du deinem Vater helfen, seines wiederzufinden. Denn sicher bin ich mir, dass er seinen Sohn Legolas vermisst. Geh zurück zu ihm, versucht, wieder ins Reine zu kommen. Es ist das Einzige, worum ich dich bitte. Und nicht oft bittet Maglor andere um etwas, denn trotz allem trägt er noch immer viel Stolz in sich."  
  
Legolas, der zuvor im Schneidersitz auf einem der großen weißen Kissen gesessen hatte, kniete sich vor Maglor nieder und küsste dessen Hand. „Zu Recht hast du diesen Stolz in dir. Wenn ihr es mir erlaubt, dann werde ich euch übermorgen verlassen. Meinem Vater werde ich erzählen, dass ich in Gondor war. Nachprüfen wird er es wohl kaum. Deine Bitte werde ich gerne erfüllen, wenn ich es denn vermag."  
  
Maglor stand auf, reichte Legolas die Hand und half ihm ebenfalls nach oben. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Legolas Zimmer, wo die beiden sich verabschiedeten. Einen wunderschönen Tag versprach Maglor dem müden Legolas, dessen Wunden noch nicht komplett verheilt waren. Lieder würden sie singen, Festmahle genießen und Freude haben, bis am Himmel nur noch Earendil und seine Gefährten zu sehen sein würden.  
  
Und so war es dann auch. Der vierte Tag seines Aufenthalts in Vanwa Leryamar war der schönste von allen. Viel unternahm er mit Laurecala, und mit dem Mann, der ihm zuvor aufgefallen war. Denn es war Daeron, der zuvor nicht sang, da er seine Identität nicht preisgeben wollte, bevor Maglor es tun konnte. Um so schwerer fiel ihm der Abschied am nächsten Tag.  
  
„Lebt wohl, meine Freunde. Schwer ist mein Herz, jetzt, da ich euch verlassen muss. Vergesst mich nicht, denn sicher werde ich euch auch nie vergessen! Namarie!" „Namarie" riefen die Bewohner von Vanwa Leryamar zurück, und Legolas sah sie in dieser Gegend nie wieder.  
  
Zusammen mit Dario ritt er zurück. Schneller waren sie diesmal, ohne weitere Angriffe von Orks. Spät am Abend kam er zu Hause an. Ja, hier war sein Heim. Noch während er im Stall stand kam sein Vater auf ihn zugerannt. „Legolas! Oh Legolas! Ich war so besorgt um dich. Angst hatte ich, dass du tot wärest, denn das Pferd, auf dem du weggeritten bist, fanden wir blutüberströmt auf einer Wiese östlich des Düsterwalds, nahe des Fluss Eilend. Aber was erzähle ich da! Ich bin froh, dich wieder hier zu haben. Und ich muss mich entschuldigen, denn nie hätte ich es soweit kommen lassen dürfen. Wie konnte ich dich nur soweit bringen, dass du keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hast als zu fliehen. Wisse, mein Sohn, ich liebe dich, und nie wollte ich dir weh tun. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"  
  
Legolas standen Tränen in den Augen, und auch Thranduil konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Für beide waren es Tränen des Glücks, aber auch der Trauer. Langsam umarmten die beiden sich. Zum ersten mal seit langen Jahren fühlte sich Legolas wieder richtig geborgen, richtig geliebt. „Ja, Vater, wie könnte ich anders als dir verzeihen. Und vergiss nie, auch ich liebe dich, egal was passiert."  
  
Die Feierlichkeiten zu Legolas Wiederkehr dauerten viele Tage, und nie wieder wurden Vater und Sohn so auseinandergerissen, wie es nach dem Tod Eleonas und Finufies geschehen war. Doch sollte für Legolas die Bitte Maglors nicht die letzte schwere Prüfung gewesen sein... 


End file.
